The Nerve/transcript
This article is a transcript of The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy ''episode "The Nerve" from season 4, which aired on October 8th, 2004. '''Billy: '''I thought so. (Billy pulls the nerve out of Mandy's head.) '''Mandy: '''Ow! (Mandy suddenly becomes scared) What's going on? Who's there? (Grim suddenly appears in Mandy's room) '''Grim: '''Well hello Mandy, you look surprised. Well I've got even bigger surprise, you're never gonna boss me around again. (Laughing) (He uses his scythe to get Billy out of her head, and then he gets stuck.) '''Billy: '''Uh, a little help here Grim. '''Grim: '''Uh, my bad. (He uses his scythe to help Billy successfully out of her head, and Billy jumps out of it.) '''Billy: '''Behold Mandy, your raw nerve. (He shows her, her nerve.) (Billy then eats the Nerve, while Mandy watches it, Billy then becomes the new cold-hearted, unfriendly, cynical, and bossy person.) '''Grim: '''Billy, it worked, it worked. Now, what do you say we take Mandy and... '''Billy: '(Rudely) Pipe down you walking weird chime, you talk when I tell you to talk, ya follow? 'Grim: '''I follow. '''Billy: '''Good! Now put that can opener you use to get us out of here. '''Grim: '(Sadly) Uh, as you wish. (Then they leave Mandy, and Mandy becomes petrified, making her a coward. The next day, she becomes petrified over everything, from the leaf, to the worm. She then becomes petrified of the woman with the dog, and hides in the bench.) 'Mandy: '''This is insane. I can't go on like this. I gotta get my nerve back. But how? (She then becomes petrified of the butterfly, and runs away.) (Mandy goes to Grim to help her get her nerve back.) '''Mandy: '''Please Grim, listen to me, you've got to get my nerve back inside my head. '''Grim: '''Now why should I do that? '''Mandy: '''Grim, can you honestly say you're much happier with Billy bossing you around than me? '''Grim: '''Well...(The flashbacks shows Billy tormenting Grim, with him using marker on the mouth, and Billy laughs sinisterly.) '''Billy: '''Don't look at me, don't you look at me. (The next flashback is where Grim was picking Billy's nose, and Billy laughs at his agony.) '''Billy: '(Sinister laugh) Deeper, dig deeper you pig. (laughing sinisterly again) Oh yeah, oh yeah that's it, that's it. (The last flashback is where Billy uses Grim's head as a golf ball.) 'Billy: '''Fore! (Grim's eye had been hit by a golf stick, and Billy laughs sinisterly about it.) '''Grim: '''You have a point child. (Sperg is giving a child a wedgie, while Billy is ready to face Sperg unafraid.) '''Billy: '''Sperg, I got a bone to pick with you. '''Sperg: '''Well, if it isn't old-(Sperg looks at Billy, and becomes petrified) What?!? (After when he sees the angry and vengeful Billy, he drops the boy down) '''Billy: '''There's gonna be some changes around here Sperg, and as soon as you're done losing your fudge, I'm gonna make the first one. '''Mandy: '''Come on Grim, now's our chance. (Grim shrinks Mandy into a very small size.) '''Mandy: '(Chipmunk sound) Grim, hurry. (He picks up Mandy, and puts her inside the straw.) 'Grim: '''Oh I hope this works child. '''Mandy: '(Chipmunk sound) It has to work. (Grim uses the straw, and blows Mandy into Billy's ear, and inside Billy's head.) 'Mandy: '''Oh My Gosh! It's true. The inside of Billy's head ''is terrifyingly dark and empty. I hope it makes it easier to find my nerve. (She hears Billy's brain sneezing, and follows it) 'Mandy: '''Billy's brain. It's got to know where the raw nerve is. Um, pardon me, Billy's brain? '''Billy's Brain: '''Please don't hurt me. '''Mandy: '''I was just wondering if you can help me find the raw nerve. '''Billy's Brain: '''The raw nerve, Oh yeah! Ever since that guy moved in, this place has gone the heck of a hamster ball. Uh, I'm telling ya, it's got crazy in here. It's party, party, party, one party after another. It's wearing me out. (He uses his tissue to blow) I'll tell you where he is, as long as you promise to take that crazy man with you (He gave Mandy a thumbs up) Deal? '''Mandy: '(She gave him a thumbs up back.) Deal! 'The Nerve: '''Hey, what are you still doing here wide eyes? Uh-Oh! '''Mandy: '''Now you listen up pal, you're not what makes me Mandy. I don't need some pompless pollet to make me dark, foreboding and charmingly cynical. (The nerve sucks on his pacifier) ''I am ''what makes me Mandy, you got that? '''The Nerve: '''Yeah yeah yeah, wh-what are you gonna do with me? (Billy was giving Sperg the wedgie of a lifetime as a revenge, until Mandy comes out of Billy's head, and didn't recognize her being inside his body.) '''Billy: '''Mandy?!? '''Mandy: '''Look Billy, I've got my nerve back. So you can go back to being your spineless wimpy self. (Billy all of a sudden smiles nervously, and waves at him. Sperg then growls at him, and then walks out of here, giving Billy a wedgie, and Billy screams) '''Billy: '''Can you walk a little smoother, ouch, Sperg? '''The Nerve: '''I'm sure gonna miss old snot-face. '''Mandy: '''What are you waiting for? (She points at the nerve to leave) hit the road. '''The Nerve: '''But I-I get nowhere else to go. (Crying) '''Mandy: '''Beat it pal, and don't ever let me catch you in Endsville again, or else. (The Nerve leaves, and asks her a question) '''The Nerve: '''Did I mention I do catering? '''Mandy: '(She points with her finger, for the Nerve to leave) Scram! (The Nerve leaves, not being scene again) '''Grim: '''Don't you think you're being a little hard on the tinny fella? '''Mandy: '''Grim, are you saying you'd rather have Billy as a best friend forever instead of sweet lovable me? Grim, you're not answering me. (Grim walks away from Mandy) Grim, why aren't you answering me? '''Grim: '''I don't have the nerve child. (Mandy follows Grim) '''Mandy: '''That's not funny Grim.